


The Visitor

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer pays Sam a visit. Set some time in mid-season 5. Not overtly sexual, really only Sam/Lucifer if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

He heard Lucifer first, and then he felt him, a sharp drop in the temperature of the room. He never saw him.

“Hello, Sam,” Lucifer said quietly.

Sam shivered, both at the unnatural calmness of the angel's voice and at the cold of the room. “Get out,” he ordered.

Lucifer chuckled. “Now Sam, that's not very nice. I came a very long way to see you, you know.”

Sam squinted into the room, but it was pitch black. Not even the sickly yellow glow of a streetlight filtered in through the blinds. There was an icy brush on the back of his neck and he instantly knew it to be a feather. Every nerve stood on end and he leaped out of bed, grabbing his knife from under the pillow and slashing blindly into the darkness. He knew it wasn't going to help, but it felt better than doing nothing.

The light, haunting laugh floated through the room and Sam felt another brush of a feather down his spine. He regretted sleeping shirtless. But how was he to know the devil would pay him a visit?

“You can put the knife down, Sam,” Lucifer whispered in his ear, his breath frigid. He folded his wings around Sam, enveloping him fully in feathers that were both frozen and burning at the same time. It was excruciating and he cried out, dropping the knife and falling to his knees. “It only hurts because you won't let it feel good,” Lucifer murmured. His wings stroked up Sam's sides, soft as cotton and sharp as steel, hot and cold and painful and...oddly pleasurable. Sam groaned and leaned into the hard body behind him. He felt wetness trickle down from where the feathers touched and knew they were cutting into him, making him bleed and cauterizing the wounds almost as quickly as they were made. He didn't know if they were freezing or burning shut but the blood continued to drip along his skin as more and more cuts opened and closed, tiny and nearly inconsequential but for the liquid that dripped one drop at a time from his body.

“I'm going to kill you,” Sam gasped, his whole body itching and on fire. His skin felt too tight, or maybe it was the scabs forming. He wanted to vomit out his internal organs or claw open his chest and let out the heated steam that was building inside him. Lucifer's wings only pulled him closer, and it almost felt like his bones were melting for all the sensations exploding within him.

“You won't kill me,” Lucifer replied, too close, almost inside his head. Sam clutched at his ears but it was pointless. “You want this. You want this power. You can have it. Together, Sam, we can do anything. Give in to it.”

Sam's back arched and wings exploded from his shoulder blades, filling the room with a sickly red light. He cried out in fury and misery and clawed at them but they weren't really there, and neither was Lucifer, even as his mocking laughter echoed in the scarlet-tinged nothingness.


End file.
